The invention relates to a door arrangement with a door frame, a door leaf, door hinges and a magnetic closure device, wherein the door hinges are fastened on a hinge side of the door leaf and join the door leaf swivelably with the door frame. The door frame has, as a stop for the door leaf in the closed position, a step, which has a stop arm overlapping the door leaf in the closed position and a lateral arm extending outside the door leaf. The closure device on the door frame comprises a magnet arrangement as well as a portion of magnetic material on a rim of the door leaf.
Cabinet doors that are held in a closed position by magnetic forces are known from the realm of furniture, as are shower doors from the sanitary sector. The advantage is achieved that such a door is on the one hand held securely by the magnetic forces and on the other hand can easily be pushed open, without having to actuate a door latch or any other mechanical locking device.
In the known door arrangements, the closure device comprises one magnet and one portion of metallic material. The magnet as well as the portion of metallic material are then disposed such that a direct mechanical contact is established. Upon reaching the closed position, the magnet arrangement is stopped against the magnetic material, and so a metallic clicking sound is produced. Because of the direct contact, it is also not possible to exclude a damage during long-term use. Finally, in the known constructions, the combination with a door seal is not directly possible.